


Playing a part.

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case Sherlock and John are working on ends up in a theater. He can't resist standing on the stage and delivering something to the auditorium. He starts to deliver The Seven Ages Of Man and this gets him thinking. </p>
<p>"All the world's a stage. And all the men and women merely players; They have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing a part.

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP#30 - A Trip To The Theater - Wether it's an actual stage, a performance, an operating theater, or some other interpretation, make sure a theater in today's entry. 
> 
> The speech that Sherlock makes is from 'The Seven Ages Of Man from 'As You Like It' by William Shakespeare. 
> 
> I have no rights on the works of either Mr Moffat, Mr Gatiss, ACD, or William Shakespeare. This is being written for fun.

The case that Sherlock and John had been working on had ended up in a theater. Sherlock couldn't resist walking out on to the stage. Looking out across the stage and out in to the auditorium he began to speak, his deep baritone voice echoing out in to the furthest recesses of the space.

"All the world's a stage. And all the mean and woman merely players; They have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts ...."

His voice trailed off as he stood and thought about those words. How right Shakespeare had been and not only on the seven ages of man that he was thinking about. In his position as a consulting detective he watched people come and go. Some of them told him the truth. Others wove stories and became different characters in an attempt to try to outwit him. 

Then their was John Watson, former captain in the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers and the RAMC was also a person who played many parts. Despite the fact that that he was no longer in the military he still held that military baring when he walked. Then he was a GP who worked with the public to try to get them better. He was also his blogger and in that role he brought their exploits in to the public domain. Then their was the last part that he played. That was being his friend. Over the time that he had known John, Sherlock was beginning to realize that, as far as he was concerned, this was the most important role of all.


End file.
